


Good night

by Faraona



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Early Mornings, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know the title makes little sense, but it was inspired by Reinhard Mey's 'Gute Nacht, Freunde' (good night, friends).<br/>C.C. needs to get up early and leave for work, Fran is sleepy and won't let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I have an exam in two days so instead of studying I'm uploading this, cause it just CANNOT be that there's no Nanny femslash on ao3!

A look at the clock told CC that it was time. The blond woman lay in bed with her lover, Fran Fine, and had just noticed she would have to leave this paradise in less than a few minutes.

"Sweetheart, I have to go."

Fran tightened her grip around the other woman's waist under the covers. "No, ya don't," she mumbled, still a bit sleepy, snuggling closer.

"You know I do, love. Please let go."

Please. Fran opened her eyes. No matter what she tried, Fran just couldn't resist when CC used that word, her clear blue eyes focused on her own, making her shiver with affection.

"Alright...," she whispered, smiling as she felt CC's soft curves move under her hands.

"I really wish you could at least come along," she said, while she dressed. "Co-producer... what a crappy job – tons of work, and no appreciation. Why do I even get out of bed for that at this ridiculous time...?"

"Especially when I'm lyin' in it.." Fran grinned.

"Exactly," CC said and smiled back at her while buttoning her blouse. Then she she shortly left for the bathroom, before coming back to pick up her luggage and kiss her (hopefully) soon-to-be-fiancé goodbye.

"Call me when you arrive, okay hon?"

"I'll try. But don't make any plans for Saturday. I planned something very important."

"Yeah? What? C'mon, now you made me curious!"

CC smiled apologetically. "Don't worry, you'll get to know soon enough." Then she kissed her again. "I love you."


End file.
